Aku, Kau, dan Bola Basket
by Zaidah
Summary: Sakura menahan napas gugup saat bola basket yang dilemparnya nyaris mengenai sang Maha Kaisar Akashi Seijurou jika pemuda itu tak punya refleks yang bagus. Berniat meminta maaf setelahnya, tapi jawaban Akashi kok malah ... / RnR?/ [AkaSaku or SeiSaku fict] - [Don't Like Don't Read!]


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**Aku, Kau, dan Bola Basket**

Sakura menahan napas gugup saat bola basket yang dilemparnya nyaris mengenai sang Maha Kaisar Akashi Seijurou jika pemuda itu tak punya refleks yang bagus. Berniat meminta maaf setelahnya, tapi jawaban Akashi kok malah ... / RnR?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sakura Haruno berjalan santai di lorong koridor Teikou Academy, netra klorofilnya sekali-kali menoleh ke arah ornamen mewah yang menghiasi lorong, dan saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung asrama.

Perjalanannya terasa tenang dan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai ...

"Haruno-chan," ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Oh Tuhan!" seru Sakura kaget dan tanpa sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa Haruno-chan?" tanya polos dari seorang pemuda berambut secerah biru langit.

Sakura menatap horor ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan terasa mengagetinya, Sakura paham jika Kuroko terkenal dengan julukan sang bayangan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak terbiasa. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"ah ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terkejut," jawab Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri.

"Hm syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa Tetsuya-kun?" tanya Sakura akan tujuan kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, Momoi-chan memanggilmu ke gor indoor," jawab Kuroko.

"Ng, Satsuki memanggilku untuk apa?" tanya Sakura lagi atas alasan mengapa sang sepupu sekaligus teman sekamar asramanya memanggil dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu Haruno-chan," jawab Kuroko.

"Mmm baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, terimakasih infonya Tetsuya-kun," ucap Sakura berojigi pada Kuroko lalu melangkah pergi meletakkan tas di asrama sebelum kemudian menuju ke gor indoor Teikou Academy.

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki gor indoor tempat anak-anak basket biasa berlatih, terutama para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Netra emerald cerlangnya berpendar mencari sosok sepupu yang juga berambut merah muda seperti dirinya. Dan ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Momoi Satsuki begitu menemukan gadis itu.

"Yak! Satsuki," sapa Sakura.

"Ng? Oh Sakura, tunggu sebentar ya," balas Satsuki.

"Iya, omong-omong ada hal apa kau memanggilku?"

"Mmm sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke toko untuk membeli perlengkapan festival."

"Oh iya, lalu?"

"Tapi ternyata aku mau ada kumpul sebentar untuk memberi arahan jadwal latihan dan jadwal kegiatan basket putra untuk sebulan kedepan, ini tinggal menunggu Akashi yang sedang rapat dewan," jelas Momoi panjang lebar.

"Sei-kun?" tanya Sakura berbinar, ini adalah rahasia diantara mereka berdua kalau Sakura diam-diam menyukai kapten Kiseki no Sedai tersebut. Bahkan sifat psychonya.

Momoi menyipitkan matanya sebelum mencibir, "Ya, dasar bucin."

"Cih, kau juga bucin Tetsuya-kun. Ah ya, omong-omong tentang Tetsuya-kun, kau kan bisa menelponku daripada merepotkannya."

"Handphoneku lowbat, Beb," jawab Momoi lengkap dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk Sakura.

"Ahh oke, aku akan bermain-main dulu kalau begitu," izin Sakura pada Momoi yang memeriksa lembaran-lembaran ditangannya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," jawab Momoi sambil masih berkutat pada kertas-kertasnya. Sakura juga tim basket di Teikou dari divisi putri. Dan Momoi adalah manajer tim basket Teikou.

Sakura berlalu menuju kerumunan anak Kiseki no Sedai yang sepertinya sedang menunggu maha kaisar gusti kanjeng emperor yang absolute, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijurou.

"Yoo~ Sakucchi," sapa Kise Ryouta yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Sakura, diikuti sapaan-sapaan lainnya. Sakura tersenyum melambai dan membalas sapaan mereka semua.

Mereka berbincang sambil bermain-main bola basket dengan santai. Kise mendecak kesal saat Kuroko tiba-tiba saja sudah mengambil bolanya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Sakura kesulitan passing ataupun dribbling karena terhalang oleh tubuh raksasa Murasakibara.

Tapi tak perlu khawatir, sama seperti Kise Ryouta, Sakura adalah small forward yang juga memiliki kemampuan copycat, meniru salah satu teknik Kise yang Kise copy dari Akashi, Sakura mundur perlahan sebelum melakukan ankle break, dan berusaha mepassing bola pada Kuroko untuk diberikan ke Aomine.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya, blocking Murasakibara mengacaukan passing Sakura dan malah membuat bola basket itu nyaris menghantam wajah Akashi Seijurou yang baru saja masuk gor dan berjalan santai jika saja pemuda itu tak memiliki gerak refleks yang sangat baik untuk menghindar.

Tunggu dulu, Akashi? Akashi Seijurou? Oh Tuhan, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai menarik napas pelan, bahkan Kuroko yang biasanya _less-expression_ ikut menatap khawatir. Sakura mengumpat pelan pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian menghampiri Akashi.

Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki sudah bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda penyelamatan diri mereka dan Sakura apabila gunting sakti Akashi yang tak kenal ampun tiba-tiba muncul mengancam ketenangan nyawa. Cukup Kagami yang sampai pucat merasakan tremor dan mual seharian pasca terancam gunting sakti milik Akashi.

Sakura meringis pelan saat netra emeraldnya bersiborok dengan netra emperor heterokrom yang begitu mengintimidasi, "Uh, Sei-kun, ngg aku tidak bermaksud, maaf ya, tadi itu beneran tidak disengaja kok."

Akashi masih diam di tempatnya, menatap wajah manis gadis di hadapannya ini, tapi tak lama kemudian suara baritonenya mengalun pelan disertai tatapan mata yang menajam, "Kau ..."

Sakura berusaha tetap tenang di bawah tatapan mata maha kaisar (neraka) Akashi Seijurou. Ia diam seribu bahasa, menghindari hal yang sekiranya semakin memancing emosi sang pujaan hati.

"... Lain kali hati-hati."

Siing! Mendadak suasana menjadi hening dan senyap, semuanya terbelalak dengan kondisi cengo, bahkan Sakura masih tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar walaupun ia tidak menderita penyakit congek dan sejenisnya.

"Aominecchi, aku tidak salah dengar kan -ssu?" tanya Kise memastikan.

"Uh sepertinya tidak," jawab Aomine dengan nada sedikit bingung.

Tapi sepertinya keterkejutan mereka sebelumnya bukan apa-apa, karena perkataan Akashi selanjutnya sukses membuat semuanya jawdrop, lengkap dengan Aomine dan Kise yang menampar pipi mereka masing-masing untuk memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Karena aku tidak mau menemui orang tuamu, ehem ralat, maksudku mertuaku besok sabtu dengan wajah lebam," sambung Akashi sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Haahh?"

**END**

Berakhir dengan ga jelasnya wkwkw. Sumpah ini buntu banget dan belum dicrosscheck sama sekali, jadi gatau kalau sampai ada typo / kekurangan lainnya. But, in the end of the day, it's just my imagination, so yaudahlah ya wkwkwk, terimakasih buat yang udah mau sempetin baca, semoga hari-harimu selalu menyenangkan :")


End file.
